1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bag holder, and in particular to a bag holder which is formed of a unitary piece of plastic and which is simple to use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Bag holders are in common use in the workplace, in the home and in the yard. The conventional bag holder devices include a rim around which a bag is supported and a handle which is connected to the rim for a person to hold on to the bag holder. However, the conventional bag holder devices suffer from the disadvantage that the assembly of the bag on the holder can be complicated or awkward.